new_gallifreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Home
Time-lords-high-council.jpg|High Council|link=http://new-gallifrey.wikia.com/wiki/High_Council|linktext=The High Council, governing body of New Gallifrey. Sealofrassilon.png|Founders of Gallifrey|link=http://new-gallifrey.wikia.com/wiki/Founders_of_Gallifrey|linktext=Seal of Rassilon, one of the founders of Gallifrey. Victorian-home-1606836 1280.jpg|Great Houses|link=http://new-gallifrey.wikia.com/wiki/Great_House|linktext=Information on the Great Houses of New Gallifrey. Celebration.jpg|Holiday Calendar.|link=http://new-gallifrey.wikia.com/wiki/Holiday_Calendar|linktext=New Gallifrey's holiday calendar. About New Gallifrey Welcome to the wiki for New Gallifrey, a home on Earth for children of the stars! We are an international organization dedicated to serious cultural reconstruction of Gallifrey, the planet of the Time Lords from Doctor Who. We strive to live our lives in accordance with the Doctrine of Non-Intervention, as well as the other principles and virtues of the Time Lords. Many of our members have a spiritual connection to Gallifrey, however, we are not strictly a spiritual group. New Gallifrey strives to be a welcoming community for anyone who doesn't quite fit in on Earth and to help people achieve their full potential in an atmosphere of radical acceptance. All of New Gallifrey's content, unless otherwise specified, is released under a CC-BY-NC-SA 4.0 license. Practically, this means you are allowed to build on/remix our content, as long as you do it non-commercially, credit us and release it under the same license. This allows the spread and adaptation of Gallifreyan culture, while still crediting us. New Gallifrey is headed by its High Council, a group of members who are particularly active in the group. If you wish to reach a member of the High Council or have any questions about our organization, feel free to email us at new.gallifrey.council@gmail.com. New Gallifrey holds weekly Study Groups and social livestreams, as well as regularly scheduled classes through the Academy of New Gallifrey, and the holidays on the Holiday Calendar. A guide to New Gallifrey for anyone who is new to the group or confused can be found at this link. In order to join our Discord server, simply follow this link to our server and follow the instructions in the verification channel. History of New Gallifrey Main article: History of New Gallifrey New Gallifrey was officially launched on December 17th, 2017, otherwise known as the Death of Apeiron (one of the six founders of Gallifrey), by Patrician President Rory and co-Patrician President Julesy (former Presidents of The Gallifreyan Tradition Society), Former Coordinator Concerto, then-Healer-Castellan Jelen, Patrician Advisor Morgana and former Patrician Chancellor Shilo. That night, the Death of Apeiron was celebrated, along with the launch of New Gallifrey. The first study group open to the public took place on December 23rd, and the first term of New Gallifrey's Academy launched on January 8th, 2018. On March 31st, 2018, following the departure of the society's former Chancellor, Healer-Chancellor Jelen was appointed as the new Chancellor, and Healer Athanasia was appointed as the Castellan, fulfilling Senior Healer Jelen's former role. Registration for the summer 2018 Academy term started on May 26th, and closed on June 18th. An official Council note-taking project started on July 27th, in order to document Council meetings for transparency purposes, with Student Damien as the Council's official Archivist. On October 5th of 2018, Healer Isa and Former Councillor Eclipse joined the High Council. Former Councillor Eclipse remained on the Council until January 1, 2019. On January 3rd, 2019, Healer Azura was appointed as a member of the Council, and New Gallifrey's Bronze Usher. On August 8th, 2019, Student Alexander was appointed as a member of the Council. Chapter System (Main article: Chapter System) Upon joining New Gallifrey as an interested member, members are expected to join a Chapter (similar to a Hogwarts house). There are six chapters: the Prydonian Chapter, the Arcalian Chapter, the Patrexean Chapter, the Cerulean Chapter, the Dromeian Chapter and the Scendelesean Chapter. They are all significant to Gallifreyan society, and all fill equally important roles. Final determination of chapter occurs at Initiation when a Candidate or Trainee Healer becomes a Student or Healer of a specific chapter. Virtues, Flaws and the Doctrine of Non-Intervention Emulating the Virtues and avoiding the Flaws of New Gallifrey is a very important aspect of being a member of our society, but the most important principle is the Doctrine of Non-Intervention, which states that I will not meddle in the lives of others without their permission, or do harm to them, unless their actions are contributing to universal imbalance. ''This is adapted from the Time Lord Doctrine of Non-Intervention created by Rassilon, which originally referred to time travel. The Virtues and Flaws are listed below. Virtues ''(Main article: Virtues) * Tradition * Understanding * Discipline * Integrity * Loyalty * Respect Flaws (Main article: Flaws) * Apathy * Cruelty * Duplicity * Hypocrisy * False Morality * Abuse of Power * Cultivated Ignorance Latest activity Category:Basic Information